Don't Leave Us
by yummycake110
Summary: Kuroko gets into an accident. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN WHAT OC I CREATE.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye! We'll see you tomorrow!" chorused the teens while waving at a certain teal haired basketball player.

Kuroko turned back and wave at them with one of his rare smiling faces. He was happy that the Generation of Miracles, Momoi, and Kagami decided to hang out today. Then Kuroko turned back and continued walking. He saw the light turn green and then began to cross the road. Then _it _happened. _HONK! HONK!_ The bus horned as the large vehicle lost control with its brakes. Kuroko looked to his side. He saw a blinding light and heard his friends scream. He froze in fear and then could feel the pain shoot up his body. He saw his friends' faces. He reached out his hand to touch each of their faces, and then closed his eyes. Before closing his eyes, he whispered, "I am the Shadow and you are my Lights."

"Kuroko! You said that you were going to bring me to the top! You didn't finish that yet so you can't leave yet..Kuroko! Please answer me…" said a certain red head as he clutched the smaller boy's hand.

"Tetsu! You left us once, don't leave us again! TETSU!" roared the dark skinned dark blue haired basketball player as he took Kuroko's other hand and held it close to his chest.

"Kurokochi! KUROKOCHI! You said that we were always going to be together from now on…Don't leave us like this…" whispered the blond model as he gently smoothed the teal hair of the phantom player.

"Kuro-chin! You didn't teach me to love basketball yet… Don't leave us yet…" whimpered a violet haired two meter tall giant while crying on the phantom player's chest which was beating slower and slower.

"Tetsuya! Don't you dare close your eyes! I command you!" said the crimson haired emperor as tears streamed down his cheeks while he touched Kuroko's cold face when Kise let go of the boy's face.

"Kuroko-kun! You can't leave us now! Not when we need you!" said the green haired tsundere as she gripped the fragile boy's shoulders.

"Tetsu! You can't leave us! Everyone is together like you wanted them to be. We're all together again. Tetsu!" cried a pink haired girl who was desperately crying while gently hugging the boy's head.

Kuroko heard his friends and fluttered his eyes open. He once again closed his eyes and gave them another one of his smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

The basketball players and the manager waited outside in a white room in the hospital. There was a serious and awkward atmosphere around the teenagers. Suddenly, Aomine snapped. He kicked the garbage can and it fell. He punched the wall and then he kept on banging on the wall. This caused the rest of the teenagers except for Akashi to break down. Murasakibara whimpered and fell to his knees with a look of shock and began to cry. Momoi began to sob heavy sobs again and becan to cry out, "Tetsu! Tetsu! Don't leave us yet! Tetsu!" Kise put his head again the wall and his arm on the part of the wall above his head. The blond cried saying that he wasn't ready to lose Kuroko again. Midorima sat down on the floor against the wall and put his hand over his eyes covering his tears. Kagami fell to the floor and hit his fist on the white floor. He cried saying that he wasn't ready to lose Kuroko. Akashi sat there on the bench with his head down looking at the floor. When Aomine saw that, he broke loose.

"You heartless bastard! Can't you mourn a little bit for Tetsu! Can't you see that he is suffering right now? I'm tired of your emperor shit, Akashi! Can't you just be a normal person for once? Or is it that you can lower yourselves to cry like us, Akashi!? IS IT THAT!?" screamed Aomine as he was moving toward his former captain

Aomine raise his arm to punch Akashi. Kagami, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara pulled Aomine back preventing him from harming the crimson haired captain. Momi tried to soothe Aomine but he didn't pay any attention to his childhood friend. The dark skinned teen fought the boys who held him back from hitting Akashi and continued yelling at him. Akashi still stayed silent and kept looking at the floor.

"…I hope you won't ever forget what Tetsu meant to us, Akashi, I really hope you don't…" said the Aomine while a look of pain spread across his face.

When the tanned boy topped, they could hear faint crying sounds coming from Akashi. Akashi looked up with tears in his eyes and tears coming down his cheeks. The teens were so surprised to see Akashi acting like this. They had never even seen him look sad, never less cry before.

Akashi looked at Aomine with the tears dripping down his cheeks and said to him, "Of course I do Daiki. I remember everything he did for me. I remember every expression he had. Every game he played. Every pass he made to me, Daiki. I remember him practicing with us in Teiko. I remember how he played basketball against me. I remember what he meant to me, Daiki, and I wouldn't forget him for anything." finished the boy with his voice cracking with sadness as he spoke.

Just then, the surgeon walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

"There is good news and bad news. Good news is that Kuroko has survived the operation. The bad news is that he is in a coma and that even if he survives, there is almost no chance of him returning to his previous state. I hate to say this but he will probably never be able to play any sports anymore.." said the surgeon.

The teenagers who were just crying not too long ago became silent and muttered a few words of gratitude to the doctor and a few words of farewell to the others and each went on their own way.

* * *

Momoi had stayed at the hospital and was leaning against the wall sitting on the bench. She could not believe it. After they had all gotten back together, it has ended just like this. She looked at her phone. Shelooked at the texts she sent to Kuroko and the texts he sent back. She listened to their phone calls over and over again. She looked at the pictures of them over acd over again. She watched the videos of them again and again. She looked at everything and the smiled a weak smile while crying. She couldn't bear it if Tetsu was gone. She realized that Tetsu _was _gone and that he would never be with her again. She lost it and then began to cry quietly.

"Tetsu. What will happen to us? Why did you leave us? Stay with us. Don't leave. We need you. I need you. I need you smile, your kindness, your compassion. I need you, Tetsu. I need you. I need you to be with me. I need you to help me. I want you here. I need you here."

* * *

Kise stumbled as he was walking in the train station. He stumbled but he didn't care at all. His hair was messed up, his clothes were messy, and then his face was a mess. But Kise didn't care how he looked. Kise didn't care what other people thought of him. Kise didn't care about anything, he only cared about Kuroko. Kise hadn't accepted the fact that Kuroko was gone yet. He refused to believe that Kuroko was gone. He refused to believe that Kuroko had left them, left him. But deep inside of him, he kenw that Kuroko was long gone. Kuroko was within his grasp but at the last moment, he was once again gone. Kise couldn't take it anymore. He broke down. He fell to his knees and put his head to the floor, hfist banging the floor of the train station. He began to cry again, but this time he cried with everything he had. He poured out his heart.

"Kurokochi! Kurokochi! Don't leave me again. You still need to show me how to play better with team work. You still need to make sure that I stay out of trouble. You still need to make sure that I will keep on loving basketball! KUROKOCHI! DON'T LEAVE AGAIN! WAKE UP KUROKOCHI! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS ANYMORE! KUROKOCHII! KUROKOCHI, COME BACK TO US….come back to me…" The blond kept on crying, screaming Kuroko's name over and over again until he was done. At the very end he whispered once again, "Don't leave me alone again…. I need you, Kurokochi. I really do need you…"

Aomine ran into his room and slammed the door. He began to cry once again and sobbed heavy sobs that were audible on the whole floor. Then Aomine got angry. He was angry at the driver who lost control. He was angry at the doctor who couldn't save him. He was angry at himself for not being there when Kuroko needed him the most back theen. He was angry at Tetsu for leaving him. He was angry at the world for taking Tetsu away from him. He was angry that he had only spent a little bit of time with Tetsu before the world had taken him away. Aomine then stood up. He was angry. He kicked and punched the wall. The broke the cabinet. He kicked the table. He flipped over chairs. He ripped the posters on his walls. He ripped all of his magazines. He flipped over his desk. Papers scattered everywhere and then Aomine felt a strange flood of calmness. He then remembered something. He opened his closet and opened all of the boxes until he found what he was looking for. He found it. It was the picture that he and Tetsu had taken at their first championship game. Both of them were smiling like idiots and they held up the trophy together. On the bottom of the frame, Kuroko had written, "I am your shadow and you are my light. The brighter the light the stronger the light is. The darker the shadow, the brighter the light shines." Aomine clutched the picture frame to his chest. Then he realized it. Tetsu was gone and there was almost no chance that he would come back to Aomine. There was no chance to be his light once again. Aomine lay down on his bed crying and clutching the picture to his chest. Aomine then saw the vase that was shattered on the floor. He looked at it then thought to himself, "It can never be repaired… just like me and Tetsu."

* * *

Midorima broke down on the road. He fell to the floor and looked up at the sky. He started to cry again. He cried his soul out. Midorima reminisced all of his memories of the teal haired boy. He remembered how the boy defied his horoscope. He remembered how the boy passed and how he shot. He remembered how the boy taught him how to love basketball again. He remembered how Kuroko taught him how to work hard again. He remembered how the boy smiled and greeted him. He remembered how the boy made him lose for the first time in his life. He remembered how Kuroko was always in background, letting everyone else be the lights. He remembered how caring the boy was, how much he cared about the Generation of Miracles even though they were such jerks. He remembered everything that Kuroko has done for him. Then the realization finally sank in. Kuroko was gone. Kuroko wouldn't do anything for him ever again; he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kuroko! We need you! I need you! I want to learn how to love basketball as much as you! I want to learn how to be a better person! I want to spend more time with you! I want to know you better! Just don't leave me like this, Kuroko! Please! Come back!"

* * *

Murasakibara checked into a hotel room and then looked at his room. Then he spotted something really familiar. It was the vanilla candy that Kuroko really like. It was the candy that Kuroko bought for Murasakibara a couple of days ago. It was the first candy that Murasakibara shared with Kuroko. Murasakibara then opened the bag of candy and began eating it. With every piece of candy he ate he remembered many things about Kuroko. Soon after the third piece of candy, Murasakibara unconsciously began to cry again.

"This is the candy that Kuro-chin likes. This is the candy that Kuro-chin bought for me. This is the last candy Kuro-chin will buy for me."

Murasakibara savored every piece that he ate which was a total of five out of about fifty. He decided to put the rest into a jar he had. He decided to share the rest of the candy with everyone else. He continued to cry, remembering what Kuroko had done for him. Kuroko had brought to love basketball again. Kuroko had brought him back to teach him how to work hard again, how to be a better person. Murasakibara cried even harder when he realized slowly that Kuro-chin wasn't ever going to come back to him. He was never going to ruffle Kuroko's hair again. He would never see Kuroko greet him with a smile and a bag of candies again. He would only be able to see Kuroko lying on a bed in the hospital….

* * *

Akashi rant o the place where he felt the safest. He ran to the basketball courts. He ran there and then sat in the middle of the court. The boy hugged his knees and rolled himself up into a ball. He began to remember the phantom player. He recalled how he taught the boy to use his misdirection. How he taught Kuroko to pass the way he does. He remembered the way Kuroko always tried his best in everything. He recalled how Kuroko stood up to him. How he smiled at Akashi and was kind to him. How he was Akashi's brightest light in the boy's heart.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Don't leave me again! I need you! I want you! I want you here! I want to play basketball with you! I want you to smile at me! I want you to laugh with me! I want you to comfort me! I want you to be happy with me! Don't leave me like this! Don't leave me! Come back to us! Come back to me!"

* * *

Kagami went into his room and closed the door. He put a towel over his eyes and then lay in bed thinking about Kuroko. He thought about how Kuroko had helped him so many times. He thought about the first time he played one-on-one with Kuroko. He thought about how he said that he would be Kagami's shadow. He thought about how he confessed that he was going to bring Seiren to the top at school. Kagami then had an idea. He took out the chalk Kagami had and then cleared off his posters and pictures on one wall. The in bold blue letters he wrote, 'I NEED YOU KUROKO! COME BACK TO US!" When he saw those words, he sensed nostalgia and began to cry again. He then realized that Kuroko wasn't going to be his shadow anymore. He was gone.

"Kuroko! KUROKO! I NEED YOU TO COME BACK! YOU HAVE TO FULFILL YOUR PROMISE! I NEED YOU! YOU NEED TO COME BACK! I MISS YOU! I WANTTO BE WITH YOU AGAIN! I NEED TO SEE YOU NEXT TO ME PLAYING BASKETBALL! I WANT TO BE MY PARTNER AGAIN! KUROKO! Kuroko…."


	4. Chapter 4

For those who were confused about the last chapter and what they were saying, the first paragraph explains it to you.

* * *

They cried the whole night that day. The cried and cried because they knew Kuroko wouldn't make it through that coma. And even if he did, what were the chances that that would go back to how he was before. What were the chances that he would be able to play basketball again? There was an almost 0% percent chance and they knew. They knew that Tetsu wouldn't be able to handle it even if he woke up. He wouldn't be able to handle the stress of everything if he woke up.

* * *

For the next week, Kagami, Momoi and the Generation of Miracles skipped school to stay with Kuroko at the hospital. They would visit him with presents early in the morning and leave late at night with red and puffy eyes from crying. On the second week, they decided to go to school. At school, they looked dead. Their eyes were empty, the words were hollow. They skipped basketball practice and they avoided anyone on the basketball team. After school, they would visit the teal haired boy. They would tell him about their day and what was going on. They would talk to him about all the newest basketball players and winners an anything they could think of. One day they encountered someone that they recognized from pictures in Kuroko's photo albums. It was Ogiwara.

Ogiwara opened his mouth and glared at them, "Go away."

"What! What are you talking about! You want us to leave Tetsu!" growled Aomine back at Ogiwara.

"You can't just tell us to leave Kurokochi like this!"

"We have to visit Kuroko"

"Kuro-chin was our friend!"

"Tetsuya is in the hospital and you want us to leave him alone? Ridiculous!" scoffed Akashi.

"I don't want to repeat myself. Go away!" snarled Ogiwara while turning to look at the Generation of Miracles who just talked to him.

Kagami saw this and couldn't control himself anymore. "What do you know about Kuroko huh?! You aren't to boss of us! We can visit him whenever we want and can do whatever the freaking hell we want! Mind your own business!" Kagami then raised his fist and got ready to punch Ogiwara in the face as he held up the smaller boy by the collar. Murasakibara and Aomine held back Kagami's body while Kise helped Kagami put down his fist.

"Kagamin, calm down. He doesn't know what I'm talking about!" said Momoi as she tried to soothe Kagami.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about." said Ogiwara.

"You freaking bastard."

"JUST GO AWAY! DO YOU THINK THAT TETSUYA WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS! NO HE WOULDN'T! DO YOU THINK THAT HE WANTS TO SEE HIS FRIENDS SKIP SCHOOL AND BASKETBALL PRACTICE FOR ANY REASON? NO! JUST GO BACK TO THE BASKETBALL COURT! UNLIKE ME AND TETSUYA, YOU GUYS ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO BE A LIGHT! GO BACK AND PLAY BASKETBALL! YOU GUYS ARE BEING PATHETIC! TETSUYA WANTED YOU GUYS TO LOVE BASKETBALL AGAIN! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE BASKETBALL! TETSUYA WOULDN'T BE HAPPY AT ALL SEEING THIS!...Just get out… This is the best you can do for him…"

The Generation of Miracles, Kagami, and Momoi were shocked to hear this. They all knew at some point, they would have to stop but you didn't expect it to be now. They looked down and silently trudged out the room. Kagami looked behind him one more time to see Ogiwara holding Kuroko's hand and crying heavy tears. He knew that it had hurt him to say this to them. They had left the room and heard cries from Ogiwara after a while.

"Kuroko! Tetsuya! Don't leave me! We were already separated once! I need you! I want to see your smiling face again! Tetsuya! TETSUYA!"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at practice, Riko and Hyuuga notice that Kuroko was still missing and that Kagami seemed out of it.

"Oi! Kagami, what's up with you and Kuroko? One of you is still skipping practice while the other one is not focusing on basketball. Where's Kuroko anyways?" said Hyuuga.

At the sound of his name, Kagami cringed and tears began to flood his eyes. He dropped the basketball and walked to the wall and fell back against the wall. He covered his eyes but soon gave up. Kagami began crying and screaming for Kuroko. Kagami was sobbing and wailing asking Kuroko to come back to them, to come back to him. Kagami cried and cried. He saw the Seiren team who was staring worriedly at Kagami. Kagami looked at them but kept crying. He kept crying saying that Kuroko was gone and that Kagami wants Kuroko back. After about half an hour of crying, he finally calmed down and told the team what happened.

"Kuroko crossed the road and then the bus went out of control. It hit him and then he got into an accident. He looked at us smiled and then said that he is our shadow and that we are all his lights. He got a surgery and it was successful, but… but he's in a coma now. The doctors say that there is almost no way that he will wake up and even if he does he will never play any sports again…"

By the last word. Kagami began crying again. Seirin was all frozen in shock until they heard someone else crying. It was their coach.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Come back to us! Come back! Don't leave us! We need you! Kuroko!" cried Riko.

At the sight of their coach and ace crying, the rest of Seirin broke down and began to cry too.

Hyuuga began to cry yelling, "It's not fair! Why did Kuroko have to get hit? Why? Tell me why! Kuroko! Kuroko!"

Izuki broke down, "Kuroko! Don't leave us like this! Don't leave so many loose ends like this! You haven't fulfilled your promise of bringing us to be number one yet! Kuroko! Don't leave us!"

Kiyoshi couldn't bear the thought of Kuroko dying and screamed out, "Kuroko! We need you! Don't ditch us like this! Don't disappear from our lives! KUROKO! Kuroko…"

Koganei fell to the ground. He began to pound he floor and screamed, "Kuroko! KUROKO! You can't leave us! You just can't! KUROKO!"

Tsuchida remembered all the good times spent with Kuroko and then had a break down. "KUROKO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US YET! KUROKO! Kuroko…"

Furihata sat on the bench and then cried, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US KUROKO? WE NEVER EVEN GOT TO HANG OUT! KUROKO! COME BACK! Kuroko…"

Fukada began to sob, crying, "KUROKO! We want to play basketball with you! We need you! We want you to come back to where you belong. WE WANT YOU TO COME BACK TO US!"

Kawahara cried as he screamed out Kuroko's name over and over again. "KUROKO! KUROKO! KUROKO!"

Mitobe stood by the team and cried silent tears as he held on to Koganei.

Even Nigou noticed the mourning and howled along with their crying. He was mourning for the loss of his owner.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles decided that it was still too early to go back and the decided to skip practice for one more day to think.

That night, the Generation of Miracles' coaches all received a call from a crying Riko. She told the coaches what had happened to the phantom player and to not be so hard on them. The coaches decided to be more comforting towards their aces and to not punish them. The coaches knew what Kuroko had meant to all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kise went to basketball practice. Nobody said anything about him skipping but they were all thinking about it. _Why did he skip? He just started being part of the team1 _Kise's basketball was terrible. He missed his shots and lay-ups. His running speed decreased greatly. He fumbled the ball and lost it while dribbling. His mind seemed to be absent. Finally, the captain of Kaijo couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi! Kise! What's wrong with you! You skip for three weeks and then when you finally come, you are absentminded! What is wrong with you! If you're going to be like this, don't even come to practice! Just keep skipping! You skipped all of the matches and the practice matches too! How are we ever going to defeat Seiren with you like this! Get your head in the game!"

At the mention of Kuroko's school, Kise broke down. He fell against the wall and covered his face.

"Oi! Kise! What ar-" began Kasamtsu.

Kasamatsu was interrupted by Kise crying. "Kurokochi… KUROKOCHI! COME BACK! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN! COME BACK TO US! WE NEED YOU! … I need you… KUROKOCHI! KUROKOCHI! Kurokochi, please…" Kise continued crying out Kuroko's name over and over again until he couldn't even talk anymore.

Kaijo was shocked by Kise's behavior. They had never seen Kise act like this. The coach ended practice early. The rest of the team except for Kise went to the changing room. The coach wanted to talk to Kise.

"… I know it's hard but you have to accept it. You need to talk to the rest of the team about it."

"…Okay…"

The coach comforted Kise with some kind words and then sent him to change. Kise entered with red and puffy eyes from crying and changed. As the regulars of Kaijo were about to leave Kise said to them, "Please stay. I want to talk to you."

Kise looked up at the m with mournful eyes and then began to tell them what happened. "Three weeks ago, me, Kurokochi, Kagamichi, Momoichi, and the rest of The Generation of Miracles decided to hang out. When we separated to go home, Kurokochi… Kurokochi crossed the road but… but a car suddenly came. It hit Kurokochi and then Kurokochi… he got into an accident. It was really bad… He's in the hospital now. Kurokochi has been in a coma for three weeks already. The surgery was successful but the doctors say that even if he wakes up, which will probably not happen, Kurokochi will never be able to play any sports again. He might not even be able to walk… I will never play with Kurokochi again. I will never see his smiling face again. Do you know his last words? They were… they were 'I am the Shadow and you are my Lights'. Then Kurokochi smiled at us his last smile and then closed his eyes…" By the end, Kise began to cry again.

Kaijo was shocked. _Kuroko got into an accident! Kuroko is in a coma! Kuroko can never play basketball again! Kuroko will never be with us… _One by one, they each seemed to remember all of the times with the teal haired boy. Playing basketball with him, meeting him on the streets. They remembered everything about him. All of the players that played against him began to cry. They cried for Kuroko. They cried for Kise. They cried for themselves. They cried because the world had taken Kuroko from them. Although they barely know Kuroko, they knew that the Kise that he is now is all thank to Kuroko.

"Do you remember the first time we played against Kuroko?" started Kasamatsu.

"I remember that. I was so surprised at his passes." continued Hayakawa.

"I couldn't even see him." said Moriyama.

"Kuroko really is the Phantom Player of The Generation of Miracles." said Kobori.

"He really is a miracle…" added Kise.

The Kaijo players continued to talk about Kuroko. They talked about every time they met Kuroko on the streets and every game they played with him. They talked about the games he played and how great he was. They talked about everything about him. As they talked, they were laughing but the tears were flowing down their cheeks. They talked and talked and talked, burying themselves in memories…


	7. Chapter 7

Shutoku could feel something wrong with their ace. The green haired shooting guard had made his shots but they weren't as elegant. Somehow, his shots were depressing. Nobody yelled at the green haired teenager. Nobody even talked to him and Midorima didn't say anything either. Midorima carried his lucky item but somehow, he seemed less enthusiastic about it. He was absentminded and his eyes were clouded in anxiety. In the gym, everyone was quiet because of the depressing atmosphere. Even the cheerful Takao was silent. Takao then had an idea to make Midorima feel better.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Do you want to go see Kuroko? You can visit him at basketball practice!"

"Yea, let's go Midorima! We can have a practice match with him!" said Otsubo.

"We can play with them and have fun." stated Miyaji. Even Miyaji knew something was wrong and wanted to comfort his kouhai.

"We can go now!" said Kimura.

Midorima stopped mid-way into his shot. He dropped the basketball and froze. They saw his shoulders begin to tremble. Midorima turned around to face them. They saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Midorima smiled weakly with the tears running down his face and said, "Yea, let's go visit Kuroko. I don't think he will have basketball practice today though."

The coach saw what was going on and decided to end practice early.

* * *

The five teenagers went to buy some flowers. They also bought a dog plushy which was the lucky item for Aquarius. The Shutoku members sensed something wrong.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Seiren is the other way!"

"Midorima, where are we going?" asked Otsubo.

"Is this where Kuroko is?" asked Miyaji.

"Are we lost?" asked Kimura.

Midorima suddenly stopped in front of a hospital. He motioned for them to follow him inside. They were all confused. Where was Kuroko? _I thought we were going to go play basketball with Seiren and Kuroko. _

"Can I please visit patient 110?" asked Midorima to the receptionist.

"Oi! Midorima! Where the hell are we go-" Miyaji was cut off.

Midorima shushed him and the opened the door. Miyaji immediately stopped talking. They all stood in shock. They couldn't believe it. Kuroko was lying on the hospital bed. He had a mask over his mouth and plenty of machines that were attached to him. He seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. They saw all the machines around Kuroko beeping and making lines.

Midorima motioned for the basketball players to sit down. Midorma sat down next to Kuroko. Midorima took his hand and kissed it.

"Kuroko, how are you today? Today I decided to bring some people to visit you. Are you happy that people came to visit you? I bought you the lucky item of the day too. It was a dog plushy. It looks a lot like your dog. Do you remember them? The people who are visiting you? This is Takao. This is Okamura. This is Miyaji. This is Kimura. Do you remember them? You beat us in the basketball game remember? I know that you don't like how I treated them so I treat them better now. Please look at me, Kuroko. I turned into a better person. Please wake up to see us. I want to see you wake up, Kuroko. Please get up…"

Then Midorima began to cry. Takao went over and hugged Midorima. The sempais went over to Midorima and then began to soothe him. Midorima hugged Takao and cried into his shoulder.

"Kuroko… Kuroko got into an accident. The bus lost control… and then hit Kuroko. Kuroko went through a surgery and it was successful… It was successful but Kuroko went into a coma. The doctors said… they said that Kuroko has a chance of almost 0% of waking up… and even if he wakes up, he will never play basketball again…"

The other basketball players were shocked. They would never play with Kuroko again? Kuroko might not wake up? It was all too much for them. They just stood there silently and cried along with Midorima.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Kuroko! Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me again! I need you!" sobbed Midorima as he hugged Takao. Takao just hugged back.

* * *

When they finished mourning, everyone left but Takao stayed for a little longer.

"Hey Kuroko! I hope you wake up soon! I'm going to take good care of Shin-chan for you so you don't need to worry! I'm going to do a great job!"

"Are you coming with us, Takao?" asked Midorima.

"Yea! Just wait! I'm going now, Kuroko! Hurry and get better!"

Takao left the room with tears dripping down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Too watched in shock as their ace showed up for practice with red and puffy eyes. His childhood friend also had red and puffy eyes. Aomine had his arm around Momoi and Momoi was comforting Aomine with words. The pair separated slowly. Aomine went to the locker room to change while Momoi walked over to her spot as manager. Everyone sensed that something was wrong. The whole practice was strangely quiet. It was lacking some sort of enthusiasm. Finally, Wakamatsu couldn't take it anymore.

"If there's something wrong, tell us! We are your team!" yelled Wakamatsu.

"You should tell us. We can help you." agreed Imayoshi.

"I don't like seeing Aomine and Momoi like this." added Sakurai.

The pair looked at the coach and the coach nodded at them.

Suddenly, the tears they were holding back began to flow out. Momoi clinged to Aomine and then began to sob. Aomine lowered his head into Momoi's hair and then begant o cry silent tear. Everyone watched this. What could have happened?

Aomine began to tell them what happened. "We decided to meet up with the other Generation of Miracles and Kagami to hang out a few weeks ago. Tetsu… Tetsu crossed the street. The bus… it lost control and then couldn't stop at the red light. It hit Tetsu… Tetsu's been in a coma and hasn't shown any signs of waking up. The surgery was successful… but…. The doctors said that Tetsu will probably never wake up… and even if he does wake up… he can never play basketball ever again."

Momoi began to cry even more. "Tetsu! Tetsu! Don't leave us yet! We still need you! Don't leave us when we just got everyone together again! Tetsu! Come back!"

Aomine begant o cry as well. He cried heavily. "TETSU! Tetsu! I need you! I need you here with me! Come back to us! Come back to me… Tetsu…" cried Aomine barely whispering the last part.

Too stared in shock. There was no way the phantom man just left them like that. Then the tears began falling.

"Kuroko can't just leave us like this! He changed Too! He changed our basketball! We still need him! We still want to play with him!" cried Sakurai as he fell to the floor.

"He can't do this. He can leave. He can't die…" whispered Imayoshi as the tears flowed out of his eyes.

"We still need him. We still need his basketball. We need him to change us into a better team. We need him to show us what teamwork is." cried Wakamatsu.

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Don't leave me! I don't care if you're not my shadow anymore! I just need you! Just come back to us! Tetsu! TETSU!" cried Aomine.

"Tetsu! You brought everyone together! Don't leave when everyone is just happy together! Don't leave us! Come back! Wake up! We need you here! We aren't ready for a life without you! We need you! We need to to change us! Tetsu! Tetsu…" cried Momoi.

Aomine then felt a hand on his back. It was Sakurai.

"It's okay Aomine. We know what he meant to you."

Imayoshi then helped to calm down Momoi. He stroked her back.

"We know how you feel. Just let it all out."

Wakamatsu then appeared before the two of them.

"We're a team. We're going to be here for you. Just let it all out."

Momoi smiled and looked at Aomine.

"We really are a team now, Dai-chan."

Aomine smiled back and whispered, "I know."

For the rest of practice, the team cried and cried for the lost Phantom Man.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Since many of you guys think that I am being too dramatic and want the crying part to end, I will quickly end it with this short chapter of Murasakibara and Akashi. I will update in a few hours with a chapter with a lot of action and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Murasakibara

It was in the middle of practice for Yosen and everything seemed fine. It was all fine until Himuro gave Murasakibara some vanilla candy. Murasakibara began to cry when he saw the vanilla candy that Kuroko liked so much.

"Kuro-chin! Kuro-chin! I want to see you, Kuro-chin! I need you Kuro-chin! Don't leave me!"

Yosen was flabbergasted at the sight of Murasakibara crying Kuroko's name in the middle of practice. The coach told Murasakibara to go to the locker room and clean himself up. When Murasakibara left, the coach turned towards Yosen. She had a sad look in her eyes as she began to explain to the team.

"It seems that not too long ago, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami went to hang out. And when they were going their separate ways, Kuroko was hit by a bus. Currently, he is in the hospital. He is in a coma and has very little chance of waking up. The doctors say that even if he wakes up, he will never be able to play basketball again. Kuroko was the one who changed Atsushi."

Yosen was shocked to hear the news. Is that really true? Did it really happen? How did it happen? Why did it happen? Question s ran through everyone's minds. Finally they were snapped out of it with a slamming door. They looked in the direction of the sound. Himuro was there holding open the door.

"Aren't you guys coming withme? We have to go comfort Atsushi." said Himuro.

The regulars followed suit into the locker rooms. Murasakibara was still crying there. Himuro walked up to the giant and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay Atsushi. Let it all out." soothed Himuro.

For the rest of practice, the Yosen regulars sat in the locker room, comforting Murasakibara.

* * *

Akashi

Rakuzan knew there was something really wrong with their captain. He seemed to brooding over something the whole practice. And when he began to cry in the locker there was something definitely wrong.

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Come back! Come back to us! Don't leave us! Wes till need you!" cried Akashi.

Everyone in the locker room was shocked to see their captain like this. The Uncrowned Kings and Chihiro took the initiative to comfort their captain. Chihiro hugged Akashi and tried to calm him down. Reo stroked his back. Hayama held his hand gently while Nebuya held his other hand. When Akashi was calm enough ey asked him what happened.

"Tetsuya… Tetsuya… he crossed the road. The bus… it went out of control and hit him… he went through a surgery but… but he's still in a coma. The doctors say that he has a low chance of waking up… and if he ever wakes up… he will never be able to play basketball again…" by the last word Akashi's voice began to crack and tears started falling down again.

They were all shocked at the news. They knew what the boy meant to Akashi. Chihiro hugged Akashi again and Akashi cried into Chihiro's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, the Uncrowned Kings and Chihiro comforting their fragile, broken emperor.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been six months already. Kuroko has been in a coma for six months. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami stopped visiting so frequently because of exams and the basketball tournament that was coming up.

It was a peaceful afternoon. There a light breeze and the sun was shinig bright. The birds were singing and the crickets were chirping. It was a nice day. Then from a certain room, there a beep. Then another sound.

"Doctor! Doctor! The patient in room 110 has wok up! Doctor!" cried the nurse as she ran down the hall.

The doctors rushed to Kuroko's room and there he was. Smiling a bright smile and sitting up.

"Ohayo, minna-san. It seems that I have woken up from my long slumber."

Everyone rushed to the hospital.

"Kuroko! You're okay!" cried Kagami.

"Tetsu's back!" yelled Aomine.

"Tetsuya came back to us!" said Akashi.

"Kuroko didn't leave!" declared Midorima.

"Kuro-chin is awake!" yelled Murasakibara as he ruffled Kuroko's hair.

"Tetsu-kun will stay with us!" said Momoi as she cried tears of happiness.

"Kurokochi will always be with us!" said Kise with a bright smile.

Soon one after another, visitors arrived. Seiren came with Hyuuga and Riko leading the way with bright smiles. Then Kaijo came with flowers. Shuutoku came with the lucky item of the day. Too came with all sorts of basketball equipment. Yosen came with all sorts of snacks. Rakuzan came with a necklace with Kuroko, Kagami, and the Generation of Miracles' picture inside it. The hospital was so lively. There was laughing and tears of happiness coming from room 110. The doctors and nurses were so happy to see their patient laughing with his friends.

* * *

Suddenly, one day, Kuroko was just gone. He just disappeared from the hospital. The only thing that was left was a note and flier. The note read _I'll see you guys when you reach the top of basketball in Japan._ It was written in a scrawl they all recognized as Kuroko's handwriting. The flier was an advertisement for a street basketball tournament held in Tokyo for all of Japan to participate in.

"This really is like Kuroko." said Kagami as he smiled.

"It really is." agreed Aomine.

The nurse saw the basketball players and Momoi in the hospital.

"Your friend is going to America to get treatment. Kuroko wanted me to tell you guys that you guys better win that tournament." said the smiling nurse while pointing to the flier in Aomine's hand.

They all smiled at the nurse.

"Of course we'll win." chorused the basketball players.


	11. Chapter 11

The buzzer sounded. Finally, the game tournament ended. Kagami and the Generation of Miracles beamed at the scoreboard. They had won 100-65. They would finally be able to see Kuroko again. They held up the trophy and then ran towards their bench where Momoi was.

"Satsuki! Satsuki! We did it!" cried Aomine.

Kagami and the Generation of Miracles expected to see Kuroko standing there, welcoming them. But they were terribly wrong. They reached their bench to find a crying Momoi holding her phone.

"What happened Momoi?" asked Akashi with a look of worry on his face.

Momoi stayed silent and then buried herself into Aomine's chest. She thrust her phone out to Kagami. They Generation of Miracles crowded around Kagami to watch the video on her phone.

"…. Today at 5: 30 A.M. flight 750 crashed on one of the runways at the Tokyo Airport. The plane crashed into the runway as it was turning to land and one of the wings were torn off. The back of the plane broke off also causing two passengers to fall out of the plane. Luckily, not many of the passengers were injured majorly. Currently, there is a single death. Kuroko Tetsuya has died in the plane crash. He fell out of the plane along with the passenger next to him. He protected the child by shielding him with his body and suffered the brunt of the fall. The boy is safe but Kuroko Tetsuya has been announced to be dead several hours ago….."

Everyone stared at the phone in shock. The words just kept on repeating in their minds. Kuroko Tetsuya. Plane crash. Dead. Nobody could believe it.

"Kurokochi. Kurokochi! KUROKOCHI! DON'T LEAVE US! WE STILL NEED YOU!" cried Kise as he fell to the floor and faced the ceiling. Kise had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Aomine hugged his childhood friend even closer to him. "Tetsu! TETSU! DON'T DIE LIKE THIS! I STILL NEED YOU WITH ME! I DON"T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT MY SHADOW ANYMORE! JUST COME BACK!" sobbed Aomine as he took Momoi into a stronger embrace.

"Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko." Midorima chanted Kuroko's name over and over again as if repeating his name will make the teal haired boy appear. He was in a trance. Tears were overflowing from his eyes, but he didn't care. He just needed Kuroko back.

"Kuro-chin is really gone. I really will never see Kuro-chin again." said Murasakibara as if he just realized it. The tears began to come out and then he couldn't take it anymore. "KURO-CHIN! KURO-CHIN! I STILL NEED YOU! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD MAKE ME LOVE BASKETBALL! YOU DIDN'T DO THAT YET SO YOU CAN'T LEAVE US! KURO-CHIN!"

Akashi had a steady stream of tears from his eyes. The almighty emperor was on the ground. He looked so vulnerable. Akashi was on his knees and fist. He was banging his fist on the ground and while he wasn't banging his fist on the ground, he was clawing at the floor of the gym. "Tetsuya! Tetsuya! You cannot leave me like this! We just got back together! TETSUYA! Tetsuya…" By the last word, Akashi's voice was cracking and he turned limp.

"Tetsu! TETSU! TETSU! WE JUST GOT EVERYONE BACK TOGETHER! DON'T LEAVE US! WE CAN'T STAY TOGETHER WITHOUT YOU! TETSU!" cried Momoi as she pushed herself closer to Aomine who just hugged her tighter.

Kagami was sobbing. "KUROKO! KUROKO! I STILL NEED YOU! I NEED MY SHADOW! I'M YOUR LIGHT, KUROKO! A SHADOW CAN'T LEAVE ITS LIGHT! KUROKO!" Kagami screamed over and over until his voice was hoarse and he began a mess of sobs and cries. Kagami knelt down and cried and cried. At last, Kagami croaked out a single sentence from Kuroko. "I am you shadow and you are my lights." Kagami broke down into an array of cries after that.

The crowd stared at the basketball team in shock. What happened to them? The gym was quiet except for the cries of the Generation of Miracles. Soon, there were cries from several directions of the gym.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! You can't leave Shin-chan and us like this! We still need you to teach us your basketball!" cried Takao.

"Kuroko can't leave us! You still need to see the top!" yelled Kasamatsu with tears streaming down his face.

"THE BASKETBALL WORLD STILL NEEDS YOU, KUROKO!" sobbed Imayoshi.

"You still need to teach us you r teamwork!" declared Himuro with his voice cracking because of his sobbing.

"You were the original Phantom. I still have a lot to learn from you! Don't leave us! Please…" cried Chihiro as his face twisted in sadness.

"Seirin still needs you!" cried Riko.

"There's no Seirin without Kuroko!" yelled Hyuuga with tears overflowing.

"YOUR TEAM NEEDS ITS SHADOW, KUROKO!" screeched Kiyoshi as he sobbed.

Slowly, every basketball team Kuroko ever played against realized what was going on. Everyone cried and cried for Kuroko.

Suddenly, a curtain fell off. Kuroko's mom came up to them and said with a sad smile, "Tetsuya wanted to show this to you guys."

On the wall, there was an amazing sight. In bright colors, there were words drawn with chalk. The words read, "I am your shadow, and you are my lights. –Kuroko Tetsuya"

At the sight of the wall, everyone broke down and sobbed. Those who were not related already exited to give them their privacy. Everyone in the gym knew it inside their hearts. Kuroko was gone and never will he return to them.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was radiating depression. Everyone was crying for their lost one. One by one, each of Kuroko's close friends came up to speak.

"I still can't believe Kurokochi is really gone. It seems like yesterday that we were playing basketball together. I can't thank him enough for everything he did for me. He was my teacher at Teiko. He is the one that taught me how to love basketball. He made me love basketball again. Kurokochi… He... He is one of the best friends I could ever have. He is one of the people of cares the most about us. Kurokochi is one of the people who love basketball the most." said Kise with a sad smile and tears running down his cheeks. His voice began to crack as he reached the end and when he finished, he looked at the crowd with an expression of pain and sadness. He didn't want to accept the fact that Kuroko left them this way. He didn't want to, but he had to accept it…

Next Midorima came up. "Kuroko was one of the most respected people for me. I acknowledged his style of basketball and how he treated others. I remember our first fame against each other. His misdirection was gone but he still did his best. At the end, he won using his teamwork and his style of basketball. I can't begin to thank Kuroko for everything he had done. He taught me how to enjoy basketball again. He taught me how to be a better person. He did all of this for me… but… but I didn't realize how much he meant to me until he left." When Midorima left the stage, he was wiping his tears. He looked down at the floor and held his head low. He still needed Kuroko in his life. He wasn't ready to let go.

Muraasakibara came up on the stage next. "I miss Kuroko-chin. Why did Kuro-chin have to leave? I want Kuro-chin back. Kuro-chin was a good person so why did he have to leave us? I want Kuro-chin to come back to us. Kuro-chin still needs to teach me how to love basketball. You can't leave because you didn't complete your promise yet. Kuro-chin? Are you listening? I still need you so don't leave me just yet." Murasakibara looked at the sky as if a voice would answer. When he got off the stage, he was sobbing. He was a mess of sniffles and cries.

Akashi came up on the stage after Murasakibara. "I am greatly indebted to Tetsuya. I was the great absolute emperor. I built a wall around myself and didn't let anyone in. But Tetsuya… Tetsuya was different. He broke down the wall and held out his hand for me to take. He was a light in my world. He took my hand and brought me out." Akashi began to cry and walked down the stage. He couldn't believe that the phantom player was really gone. He wouldn't accept it.

After Akashi, Aomine walked up to the stage. He didn't look at the audience; he just looked at the sky. He began to yell. "Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu! Do you hear me? You better hear me! I want to say that I'm sorry! I'm sorry for abandoning you! I'm sorry for saying all those things to you! I'm sorry for breaking our relationship! I'm sorry for being so arrogant! I'm sorry for hating basketball, Tetsu! Tetsu! I apologized so come back to us already! Come back! Everyone is waiting for you, Tetsu! We just got all of us together! Don't leave us! Don't abandon us!" Aomine was breathing heavily when he was. Everyone began to cry at the end of the speech. Aomine had tears overflowing from his eyes. He walked back into the audience as the next speaker came up.

Finally, Kagami walked up to stage. He took a deep breath and then began his speech. "Kuroko! Do you remember your promise to me?! That you'll bring me to the top? You better be watching! I'm going to beat that Ahomine and the rest of the Generation of Miracles! You just watch! I'll be at the top in no time! When I'm at the top, you better see me! I'll show you that I'm going to be the best!" Kagami had a bright smile on his face. His eyes had tears coming from them. His speech seemed to trigger a reaction from the audience.

Riko stood up. "We'll be standing at the top. Seirin will be unstoppable! Seirin fighting!" The whole team chorused _Seirin fighting!_ together.

Aomine stood up. "Who the hell said that you will be on top? The only one that can beat me is me! Too will be standing at the top obviously!" He said it with a smile. "Just watch, Tetsu! I'm always going to be at the top!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Shutoku will obviously win. I will lead my team to victory with my shots of course. Are you watching Kuroko? You better be because I will be victorious." Midorima had a mischievous smile.

"No use trying to win. Muro-chin and I will be standing at the top. Yosen will win the tournament. Kuro-chin better be watching us at the top." Murasakibara said with lazily but with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Kaijo will win of course. I will bring my team to victory with my perfect copy –ssu! Kurokochi better see us then. We will have an enormous trophy!" declared Kise proudly with happiness radiating.

"I will be the victor. After all, I am the absolute emperor. Bow to your emperor. You better watch your emperor win, Tetsuya." said Akashi with a small smile and a happy look in his eyes.

They all began to bicker among themselves jokingly and all had a smile on their face. Momoi smiled at them and said, "Do you see this Tetsu? This is the world you creating through your basketball" Momoi smiled and joined the bickering teenagers. Everyone's spirit was lifted by the bickering teenagers. They began to discuss all of their memories with the teal haired boy with a gleeful expression. Finally, they all became silent as Kuroko's parents came up on stage.

"Tetsuya knew that he might die so he gave us this video to show you guys."

The screen began to show a video. Kuroko was lying in a hospital bed and smiled at the camera. He had a mask on and seemed very hurt.

"If you guys are seeing this, I must be dead. Well I just want to tell you guys something. Live your life to the fullest. Live the life that I couldn't live for me. Be happy. And remember one thing. I am your shadow and you are my lights. I will be watching over you guys. Continue playing basketball and reach the top. Love basketball and never stop playing. Words from your shadow: I love all of you guys. Live the life I couldn't. Your shadow won't leave you guys."

Kuroko smiled and then they heard a beep in the background. Doctors began yelling orders. Kuroko lay back down into the pillow and they heard voices screaming Kuroko's name.

* * *

It's been ten years since Kuroko died. The Generation of Miracles and Kagami met up at a restaurant. They were sitting at a rectangular table while talking when it happened. A familiar face came to the group. He seemed to be invisible until he spoke.

"It's nice to see you guys again. It seems that I've been reincarnated."

They all turned to see a child who could be no more than ten years old. He looked exactly like how Kuroko looked like.

"KUROKO/ TETSU/ TETSUYA/ KURO-CHIN/ KUROKOCHI?!"

"I guess I'm back."


End file.
